Fire and Ice
by James Masters
Summary: This is not my original story this story was typed by Fox night fem NarutoxOc major Sasuke bashing in this story I am going to be moving this story to femnaruxocxfemhaku
1. Chapter 1

This is not my story but the wrest of the fanfic is this chapter belonged to Fox Night and she was nice enough to let me continue on with it. If any of you authers out there have a Naruto story your concidering to discontinue ill gladly breath new life in that story. I do not own Naruto and i probably never will

Fire and Ice

Chapter 1 Genin exams

''Mei get back here,'' called the 5 chunin and a junin running at a fast pace but as the minutes passed by they seem to be slowing down. Mei was getting tired too so she had to hide. The nearest place to do so was the old Uchia manor." Dam it," thought the 13 year old girl" as she ran to the Uchia manor.

Mei was desperate now she had to escape these ninja who knew what they were going to do to her. Mei was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice that she was at the Uchia mansion until she accidentally stepped on an old wooden Uchia fan that was lying on the ground. 'This might be useful for later' she thought

Mei was surprised this was the big and mighty Uchia house it looked like an old run down shack! Wasn't the last survivor of the Uchia clan supposed to take care of the compound? Well still with all these cobwebs those crazy (in her mind) ninja would have a hard time seeing me.

But as Mei went in to the house she saw that the place looked more livable in the inside than on the outside. She saw an old bedroom that had a cozy bed that was covered with a black fury blanket. The bed also had an assortment of small black pillows that had the Uchia fan on it. There was a study desk covered with papers and some droplets of ink splattered over it.

The next room was the kitchen. It had a sink, a stove, a refrigerator and a cupboard full of fresh food in simple it was like a normal kitchen.

Next was the living room which had a leather couch with a matching black armchair also it had a glass table that had junk food on it. The thing that caught Mei's eyes was the large flat screen TV. As Mei started drooling over it there was a crash in front of the house and a series of loud yells'.

Mei started panicking but stopped right in her tracks when she heard a cold voice behind her "Hide," the owner of the cold voice simply said. The brown haired girl did so and hid under the couch well what choice did she have she was in a strangers home and those ninja were looking for her and wanted to put her in as much pain as possible without killing her.

Right after Mei hid under the couch the 5 drunken chunin and junin barged into the room kunai in their hands. "Where's the demon child," one called out. But hey stopped in their tracks when they saw who was in the middle of the room. "What do you want," called out the black haired boy. "Nothing we were just leaving," they nervously replied.

Beneath the couch Mei was laughing her head of and she almost screamed out in mirth when the ninja were begging for there mom (in their minds of course) when the boy glared at them.

When the ninja had finely left Mei got out from under the couch, when she finished dusting herself off she looked at the boy and was about to speak when the boy interrupted her "No," the boy said. "No what?" asked Mei. "You were going to ask me to go on a date," he replied surprised that that this girl didn't jump on him at any chance.

"Why would I do that I barely know you," she said.

" Whatever just get out of here," he said in again a cold voice. Not wanting to make a commotion she left as fast as she could picking up the fan on her way out. That was weird thought Mei as she ran to her rundown apartment when she got there she went straight to her bed and fell into a deep slumber.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mei woke up in a damp sewer she was drenched in water. She was chilled to the bone since she was only covered by her pajamas. Up ahead she saw an unholy red chakra taking the form of a fox. She fallowed the red fox to a huge cage that was adored with strange runes and seals. Suddenly two huge silted red eyes and fangs appeared in the cage. When that happened Mei was hit with an enormous wave of killing intend which made her fall to the cold water.

"**Foolish human you can't even take a little bit of killing intend,"** roared the 3000 year old fox.

" YOU CALL THAT A LITTLE" Mei shouted back still in the friged water.

" **Shut up little human I am going to tell you why the villagers hated and abused you that way."** he said to the girl. "**To make you want to have revenge and let me free,"** he evilly thought.

"Why, please tell me,' pleaded Mei changing her attitude towards the fox.

"**No,"** the Kyubi simply said.

"But you just said…" Mei uncertainly asked.

"**I change my mind,"** the great beast smugly said.

"Please."

"**No."**

Please."

"**Yes** **but on one condition**," Kyubi said as he got annoyed by the girl.

"Whatever it is I will do it," Mei eagerly said wanting to know why the villagers hated her so much.

"**You stop with the stupid mask," **the beast requested. **"The genjutsu too,"** the beast added.

"Fine," Mei said in a cold tone.

She put her hands on a ram seal and cast the genjutsu off. Now in front of the Kyubi stood a girl about five feet tall with silky golden brown hair big chestnut brown (that looked golden in the sunlight) eyes that you could get lost in but where devoted of life. She had a cute button nose with blood red lips. Her skin was pale and also devoted of life like it had not been kissed upon by the sun. Her body had curves in all the right places and was nice upon the eyes. But the most eye caching thing about her was her big bust that even bigger that Tsunades (amazing) and it was going to be bigger as she grows up. She was a girl that was defiantly growing up good on the looks department.

"**Wow,"** was the only thing the great, almighty demon lord of hell could say.

"Stop gawking at me and spit it fur ball'' Mei rudely demanded.

"**Fine, fine it's because I'm sealed in you by the fourth hokage Kazakama Arashi your father, Your mother was an Uchiha." **the beast bluntly said.

"Well that explains it'' Mei said already plotting the villages downfall." Well I got to go or I'll be late for the stupid academy," said Mei still plotting.

Today was the graduation day for the academy and the day Mei would drop her mask forever. Konoha was going to get the shock of their lives when they see the demon child the supposedly untalented dead last Mei thought. Today instead of that stupid orange jumpsuit Mei was going to wear black baggy pants, a tight black tank top that framed her bust perfectly, she had the standard kunai pouch around her leg the she also had a beautiful sword strapped to her back. It was black and red to that showed Mei's personally perfectly. On its hilt was carved a nine tailed fox representing Kyubi. Well better go Mei evilly thought wanting to see the villages face. Mei was walking down the street getting stares and drool mouths from the men and jealous looks from the woman. But the weirdest thing was the older generations they looked at her like they were seeing a ghost. Mei finally got to the academy with no cold glares maybe they didn't recognize her she decided. Mei went down the hallway to room 18 her classroom. She went in classroom 18 nervous about what the students' reaction would be. Well it wasn't what she expected. Mei went in the classroom and suddenly everybody was as silent as Shino. The boys started drooling well expect Sasuke, and Shino. The girl's only reaction was them fighting over Sasuke and who got to sit beside him. Mei walked over to the crowd of girls and pushed through the girls and sat beside Sasuke since the boys couldn't go through the mob of girls to start bugging her for a date.

" What do you want dobe," Sasuke said. In an instant Mei was in front of Sasuke glaring at him with full force and full bowl of killer intent. Mei was opening her mouth to yell at the boy when she was pushed into Saskue and kissed her. A second latter they pulled away coughing and spitting like they had been given poison.

"Chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa,'' Sakura shouted angry that she had not gotten 'her' Saskey-kun first kiss. The other girls felt the same.

"BE QUIT AND LISEN UP,'' Iruka called out. ' Today is the graduation exam in which you will have to make a henge of me and a bushin.

"First Mei Uzomaki, make a proper henge and a bunshin,'' Iruka requested. To which Mei did flawlessly much to Iruka's and her class's surprise. But they quickly forgot about it when their names were called.

Everyone in the class passed the exam today, so I wonder who will be in my team if it's not that teme (Sasuke) or that pink haired fangirl (Sakura) I'm happy.


	2. Chapter 2

This is not my story but the wrest of the fanfic is this chapter belonged to Fox Night and she was nice enough to let me continue on with it. If any of you authors out there have a Naruto story your considering to discontinue ill gladly breath new life in that story. I do not own Naruto and i probably never will

Chapter 2 A strange Arrival

Mizuki was furious that Mei passed the exam he was also surprised that she developed fairly big asets. 'Well I guess my plan will need a bit of tweaking.' Mizuki thought

"Mei can you come over here for a second," Mei went over to her teacher and Mizuki whispered in her ear, "I'm glad you passed but how would you like to become chunin this early?"

"I'd love to!!!"

""Well here's how to do it." Mizuki started to whisper the plan in her ear.

The hokage tower was nearly pitch black inside with only one light in the hokage's office he was burning the midnight oil again. Mei just waltzed into the the hokage's room and just lifted up her shirt. A the sight of Mei's assets the hokage promptly fainted. The last thought before he passed out because of a hemrage was 'I haven't seen that big of assets since Tsunade.'

With the scroll firmly secured Mei went to the spot where Mizuki directed and she mastered her signature jutsu Kage bunshu. Mei sat on the ground exhausted a bit and stared at the sky and wondered if anyone else was really out there. As she was thinking that a meteor came crashing down across the sky and it actually hit near Konoha. There as a amber explosion in the aria of the crash what she saw amazed her to no end she saw a box like meteor with amber color chakra coming from the center of the box. The box erupted with another wave of amber chakra and the box's lid blew completely off. There was another wave of amber chakra coming from the center of the box out of the creator walked a boy around the age of 13 and he looked so strong it made the hokage look weak. The boys round green eyes looked directly into Mei eyes and she noticed something that he had sky-blue hair with a strong sent of pine around him where ever he walked plants started to grow and grow. His clothing was a simple shirt with the kanji for earth in the center and his pants had the kanji for samurai on them. He began to speak in a very flowery style voice. "Suminasen ma'am do you know where the nearest town is? By the way was there a amber light show just now?"

"Yes why. The nearest town is less than a mile away from here."

The stranger yelled out the loudest Kuso that people fifty miles away from there herd it. "Looks like i just have to get comfortable because I'm going to be stuck here for a while."

"What was that all about and what is your name?" demanded Mei

"Well as you can see I crash landed here and my name i guess i don't really remember i must have bumped my head when i landed." The biggest amime sweet drop could be seen running down Mei's head.

"I see your not to impressed by me by that big of a sweet drop." He commented "I also see a fan your carrying around do you use it a lot?" He asked again

"No I just got it yesterday but i haven't figured out how to use it yet. Do you want me to pick out a name for you?" Mei asked/said

"That would be nice coming from such a pretty face like yours. "He answered "Besides i can tell you are a wind and fire affiliment with some minor elements along with that."

"How can you tell that i thought no one could tell their element but themselves. I do have a name for you your name will be Hendi."

"I can live with that for a while."

While they were still talking Mizuki stumbled on them and smiled a person who came form the creator must know a lot of things if he was here. Their was two things he couldn't stand and that was a demon and a demon in love.

"I sense a disturbance in energy I can tell there is someone with deceit in his mind and it's directed at you Mei."

"Why would anyone" Mei stopped in mid sentence and realized it she was going to kill him for what Mizuki had just done to her.

Mei went over to the bushes and something weird happened her eyes turned blood red with one tome in the center. She was the more pissed off right now then she had ever been in her entire life. Hendi just stood back waiting for that poor fool to be pummeled to a pulp and dragged off. Hendi only thought was 'Hell hath no furry over a woman's scorn.'

Mizuki was between Mei and Hendi and the Scroll of Seals was on Mei's back just as they were walking into the village the Hokage woke up from his hemrage and realized that Mei had the Scroll of Sealing. The Hokage called a manhunt on Mei as soon as she came into view with Mizuki in a sorry state with an unknown person. His eyes were a forest green and the looks of him he was very well toned. The hokage was surprised that the unknown person had eyes that could see right threw you and into the very depths of their soul. It seemed that nothing could hide from this persons eyes and he was giving Mizuki the look of death. "Old man I can explain. "Mei started

"I'm sure this will be an interesting tail. Come to my office now both of you!" the hokage commanded

They got to the hokages office in a reasonable amount of time to be yelled at some more. He then asked the most obvious of questions and it was that "How in the world did you get the sharingan and where did you meat this young man?"

"From what I can tell her mother was an uchiha and her father was the Hokage after you. No secrets can be hidden from me not even a sealed one especially in that scroll I memorized all that was in their."

The third Hokage was amassed beyond belief he could see all secrets no matter how well hidden he had to become a shinobi in this village now. "Well due to the circumstances I'm going to rearrange the teams."

"Mei I already know what he is thinking he is going to swap me with that gay emo that you are now actually related to now that you have the proof."

Mei was over joied that Hendi was going to share the same squad because she had a crush on him already. The Hokage never saw Mei so happy before there was now life in those eyes. The Hokage chuckled at this and reminded her now she could go to the Uchiha compound and sleep there without any interference with her new friend.

On the couples way home two chunin confronted them and tried to rape Mei in front of one of the more powerful people in Konoha. To say Hendi was aggravated would be the understatement of the millennia. He just opened his palm and trees grew from the chonins bones and systems until they were nothing but a few harmless trees. The look on Mei's face was a relief to her that she wouldn't get raped ever again as long as Hendi was right next to her. The packing was quick and easy because she had barley any worldly goods only memories of mobs attacking her and various other things.

THe Uchiha compound was dirty beyond belief it was so messy that where ever you took a step you stepped on something. "Looks like I have to do some deep cleaning tomorrow." Hendi commented "There was a massacre here just one person killed all of the people in this clan except for you and that gay emo."

"Why do you keep calling him gay if you don't even know him?" Mei asked

"You know how I look directly into peoples eyes and tell them there most private of thoughts well I looked into the old mans eyes and found a memory that interested me it was...

"Saratobi may i speak with you?"

"Why yes Sasuke what seems to be troubling you."

And Sasuke went out of the closet in front of Saratobi. The look of surprise on the old mans face was priceless. He didn't want for anyone to find out of the only Uchia still loyal to Konoha found out to be gay. Thus he made it a dubble S ranked secret...

Mei couldn't help but laugh at the poor Uchia's misfortunes. "I also found another memory telling me why Itachi or should I say Pokuri massacred her clan."

"Why is that that mystery was never cleared up I read that there was no motivation behind it."

"Or so they think there was rape involved meaning Pokuri was going to become a breading factory."

The look on Mei's face was one of absolute horror and degust that anyone would do that. "Now let's find that gay emo and break the news to him."

"Which news about his sister about how we found out he's gay or me being a relative?" asked Mei

"That sounds like fun but i do not want to be raped by him. From the way things look here a storage closet , all barricaded up, would be a nice place to sleep. I surly don't want to know in his spare time."

"Neither do I."

They quickly found a place to stay for the night that wasn't as bad as things could have been. There was little rubish thrown accross the room here and there was a semi-decent bed.

The next morning was a day off for Hendi and Mei and it was an interesting one at that. Hendi woke up first at the sound of footsteps near the house it was none other than Sasuke. Sasuke saw the two in a bed and was furious 'How dare anyone that's not an Uchia sleep in this compound.'

Hendi replied that Mei here was intact an Uchia and intact he could read his thoughts like it was nothing.

Mei woke up in an empty bed with Sasuke and Hendi going at it and she could tell that Hendi was going easy in Sasuke. Mei activated her Sharingan and started copping all of the moves she saw. The fight didn't last long after Sasuke saw the sharingan on Mei and became jealous of her that she had activated it and she didn't know of her heritage before now. Sasuke was sent to the hospital for broken bones after Hendi got threw with him. Mei was just smiling at the sight that was there Sasuke in a pretzel form.

The morning of the team assignments was the day long anticipated for and Sasuke was no where to be seen of herd form in days. Only Mei and Hendi knew where he was right now and he was in a full body cast in a hospital room. The team assignments were the same in the amine but only Sasuke was swapped for Hendi. Sakura being the fangirl she was raised her hand and asked "What happened to Sasuke and why isn't he on any team?"

"Well ,"Iruka began "Sasuke had an unpleasant encounter and was sent to the hospital he is now in a full body cast. And he can no longer be a ninja."

All of his fangirls rushed over to the hospital and found his room.' Poor Sasuke he has no where to run and worse of all he's gay in a room full of women.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto Fox Night wrote the first chapter on this story and I expounded on it

Most of the people were happy with the team assignments except Sasuke's fangirls now no one could be with their 'Sasuke-kun'. Mei couldn't be more than happy at the turn of events none of his fangirls could be with him and Sasuke would stay in the closet until the chunin exams. Hendi was just as care free as ever with the day off till noon. To start everything out the two of them decided to clean up the Uchiha complex because a certain fag was not going to do it ever. The cleaning was daunting for just two people but with a little extra help like a clone army the cleaning was done pretty fast. The objects the two found was armor kunie's and a whole bunch of crap. The two went out for lunch at the nearest ramen stand to celebrate the Sasgay dropout as a Konoha ninja. As the two lovers were eating their lunch a loud scream echoed across Konoha. Hendi looked at Mei and just grinned and commented "Looks like the fangirls found the gay emo king and are proceeding to rape him if that is even possible."

Mei just started to laugh hysterically at the poor emo's misfortune.

Each of the teams got picked up with their respectable sensis except for team seven. Hendi just leaned back and started to enjoy his time and quickly fell asleep. Mei didn't last long after that and fell asleep as well. Sakura was the only one who staid awake for the entire three hours that Kakashi kept them waiting. Hendi woke up and found he had slept for two and a half hours and was very annoyed that the teacher was this late. 'People on the planet where i came from would have been executed if they were this late' A mischievous grin swept across Hendi's face and he decided to play a prank on Kakashi for being so late. He made a sapling come out of the ground and made the tree come to life. It's sole purpose in life was that it was to track down Kakashi and forcefully drag him here if nessary. The tree found Kakashi easily and latched on to him and walked him back to the academy to meet his genin team.

"Well my first impression of you three is I... hate you."

"Kakashi how often do you go to the memorial stone?" Hendi asked

"Every day why?"

"I thought I was bad when i lost track of time once when i was morning a friend but I was way wrong. You do know that deadlines wouldn't be as threatening if they didn't begin with dead." Mei started to wake up at the sound of Hendi's voice. The look on Sakura's face was priceless it it was the ultimate sign of confusion she did not get that joke at all. Mei who was drifting in and out of sleep did a light chuckle even Kakashi thought it was funny that he would say something like that even if he was new.

"Everyone to the roof now." Demanded Kakashi and he shunied away to the roof

The roof was the coldest part of the ninja academy. Kakashi still had the pissed off look to his face and was ready to kill Hendi for using a tree to take him there to bad Mei and Hendi showed up at the same time and wrecked his murder attempt. Hendi decided to be smart and remarked "Well looks like we have the famus copy cat ninja and you have an Uchiha to train Mei."

Mie gave Kakashi a smile that could destroy Orochimaru's darkness and curse seals all at once. The one eye that Kakashi had visible was astounded at the revelation that their was another Uchiha out there. Kakashi would not believe it till he saw it. Hendi reading Kakashi's thoughts asked Mei to activate her Sharingan which she did and Kakashi promptly passed out.

Hendi was standing over Kakashi late in the afternoon with a mischievous grin across his face. Kakashi relished that his entire face was cold when only his reveled part of his face was showing." Kakashi-sensei why do you have a mask on when your face is flawless? Do you know how hard it was to keep Sakura from having her way with you?"

The look on Kakashi's face was priceless that his face was actually reviled and it looks like he would actually get to train an Uchiha. Kakashi thought to himself 'Looks like i actually will pass them even if they do fail if council finds out another massacre might happen.' "Kakashi-sensei i suggest you keep your thoughts like that about my friend to a minimum. I can read thoughts and see memories."

"Ok team lets do an icebreaker." Kakashi remarked

"Kakashi-sensei why don't you go first?" asked the pink haired banshee

"Hatake Kakashi my likes none of your business my dislikes as well my hobbies are none of your concern my dream is already achieved."

The same thought was running threw all of their heads ' Great we lerned his name.'

"What are we supposed to do?" asked the clueless banshee

"Sakura i suggest you stop lusting after Kakashi it might hurt in the end." guess who "We dont want you to be pregnant before the Chunin exams"

There was a predominate blush that spread across her face she was embarrassed that someone red her thoughts but that she had them. There was a blush that spread across Kakashi's face as well he was surprised that Sakura of all people would have those thoughts.

"Well you say your name your likes dislikes your hobbies and your dream."

Sakura's only remark was a "Oh"

"Now the one who has lust in her heart should go first." Kakashi stained

Sakura turned a greater shade of red making new shades of red by the second she stammered threw her name and other things.

"Now why doesn't Hendi's girl go next."

"My name is Mei Uchiha Uzumaki my likes are Hendi and ramen my dislikes are people who don't see people for who they really are and perverts peepers and all the other forms of perverseness. My hobbies are gardening training and other things."

"Your up Hendi."

"Names Hendi I'm new in Konoha but one of the more powerful people my likes are Mei playing pranks my dislikes are the villagers who don't understand things and among other things. My hobbies left me when I left the planet of my birth but I'll find new things."

"Ok new graduates tomorrow you'll have your first exercise and its survival training for you to become true gennin." The look of horror spread across everyone face they just got done with the academy now there was one more thing to do.

"Kakashi-sensei I thought we already were gennin."

"No Sakura you all are academy graduates the academy just saw that you were ready for missions." Hendi was looking threw Kakashi's mind to find the answer to the survival training and it was teamwork. Hendi grinned with glee to see that Sakura had no clue what the training was all about. "Dismissed" and the academy graduates walked off.

Sakura had no idea what Kakashi was also planning for her at her home.

Hendi walked to the Hokaga manor and appealed to him that the genin in one team should all live together. The Hokage ran it threw the council and they passed it. The team sensei's saw it as a grand opportunity to work on the teamwork of the team on more practical skills instead of professionally.

Mei walked to the Uchiha district and went into a meditative state to work on her sharingan when she felt an unfamiliar presence behind her and just said "Hello Pokuri Uchiha."

Pokuri was surprised beyond belief she had hidden as a man for so long that it was a surprise that anyone remembered who she really was Her eyes widened to see that the rumors were true that another Sharingan was actually found. Her first words were to Mei and they were "How in the world do you know who I am and how did you find out?"

"I found out from Hendi and welcome back."

"Who is this Hendi and how did he find out?"

"Hendi is a psychic. He can see all and knows all."

"Them he is a Yamaka."

"No me is not he is from somewhere else somewhere out there."

"Outside the village?" Pokuri was dumbfounded this Mei girl was more complex than she had ever thought

"Actual he is out of this world he wasn't born on this planet at all." The look in Pokuri's eyes was that of a dear in the headlights.

There was one loud WHAT that echoed threw Konoha. Hendi was smiling and in a good mood when he saw Pokuri and snuck up behind her and put his hands over her face and supprised her. The fist thing she saw of Hendi was his white palms across her eyes and his pine sent. She whorled around to see a thirteen year old boy with a devilish grin across his face. "So you must be Hendi." Pokuri said

"Yes I assume you must be Pokuri." Hendi replied "Your brother had an unpleasant encounter with me and is now in the hospital probably being raped right as we speak.

"Serves him right then he threatened to rape me a few times."

"I didn't go threw that memory yet but I looked inside another one of them and he said to the Hokage that he was gay."

"That doesn't surprise me at all. He always seemed a bit queer."

The three of them started to laugh at the comment "Now Pokuri are you going to stay in Konoha for good now that everything has calmed down."

Pokuri was thinking that she was going to stay now and forever and raise her own family she was tiered of running and she was going to tell the Hokage everything that she did while on the run from the bounty hunters and other hunter nins. Hendi was reading her mind like a book and whispered into her ear "You should tell the Hogage everything that was being done in the Uchiha clan and your joining of the Akaski." Pokuri was surprised that he actually reads minds like that and the three of them walked to the Hokage mansion together.

To say the Hogage was surprised was an understatement of a lifetime during his shock Pokuri laid everything out and told the Hokage why she really killed all of her clan. The Hokage was outraged and commissioned all of the Uchiha names on the memorial stone that didn't die in battle to be removed.

There was a smile on Pokuri's face when she received her status back and from now on Itachi would be dead killed by his own hands by his own kunie. The walk back to the Uchiha manor was a small walk filled with boyserise talk and happy celebrations. Itachi was no more and Pokuri took his place in the ANBU. To say everyone was happy was not the case the only person who wasn't in the celebration was Sasuke and he was having his hostile thoughts to this village again that he wasn't being healed to the best of their ability. Sasuke wanted to destroy the village. In his hospital bed Sasuke waited to get healed up and kill the person who put him in the hospital and raped later by his fangirls. He knew for sure that there would be little Uchiha children that he would be the father of. True to that prediction there were the early signs of pregnancy in most of the girls that raped him. Some of the parents said that The two Uchiha girls would take car of their children and when the were out on missions they would be taken care of Sasuke. Pokuri was happy that the Uchiha district was not compleatly destroyed but there was going to be a few changes for the once prostiges clan. The rules that were changed were that anyone in the Uchiha clan could marry anyoune they wanted and that no one could bu no means rape another Uchiha. It was no longer disgraceful to show your real emotions for we are onl humans and that no one could obtain the Macyo by killing their best friend. The rules changing was very drastic so much so it changed the very workings of Sasuke's mind. He kept getting more and more angry at Mei Pokuri and Hendi. The mothers to be were taken from their homes and into the Uchiha distract to try to please Sasuke. Some of the young ladies got jealous of one another and started to fight for Sasuke's attention which he didn't give it to anyone he had already been humiliated infrount of the entire village scorned and laughed at. Never in Sasuke's life had he felt more alone and helpless while he was being raped for the second wave of young ladies.


	4. the meaning of the bell test

I do not own Naruto and I probably never will. This was not my own story originally this story belonged to Fox Night and she discontinued it. I will make her proud threw this story that it went to a good auther.

Fire and Ice chapter 4

The meaning of the bell test

The power that Mei had in her was fonomnal she was an Uchiha and the right hand girl for the clan. From the looks the demon child was still an object of hate for most but there were others that came to respect her because of her parents. In one day Mei went from dead zero to the daughter of the most powerful man in Konoha history. The rumors ran rampit some felt sorry for the daughter of the late Hokage and others still the object of hate and despise. Mei finally had a family that supported and loved her in her life. Her first night in the Uchiha compound was her first peaceful night in a long long time. She had been so use to waking up in the middle of the night to finding someone standing over her about ready to have his way with her. She felt comfort and support in Hendi's arms and his pine sent kept her asleep all night long. Mei woke up the next morning to find herself in Hendi's arms cradling her like she was the only one in the world for him. She got from him the comfort that she needed the most in life a friend she could confide in and rely on. Mei quietly got out of the bed that the two shared and Mei smiled at the way her friend looked sooner than she relised she would be in a big shock. Hendi woke up in a similar way but without him staring at the other's face he was going to put his plan into action. Both Mei and Hendi met at the breakfast table with a pathetic looking Sasuke he just found out what his clan was doing to the females in the once prostigious clan and it did make since on what happened now more than ever. He believed his own lie so much that the truth blinded him so much that even he the King of the emos was scared on what was going to happen to him now that his sister, That he never knew, was back. Would he stop recieving the support that he always had and began to rely on from the village of would they still admire the "Last Uchiha". Hendi sat down to eat a silent breakfast and Mei was about to say something but she was cut off by Hendi saying. "You know Mei that Kakashi probably will be late again so eat up we will need the energy later."

Mei relised that he was speaking the truth and ate her breakfast she didn't want to be hungry for her true genin exam, the bell test.

The training field was very quiet at nine in the morning. Mei and Hendi were relaxing for a breif period of time before starting to train on Mei's bloodline trait. Mei had copied all of the justu that Hendi had gotten from the scroll of sealing most of which required a lot of chakra. Hendi was in the middle of training Mei in wind based jutsu when Sakura walked in and from the looks of her she had a miserable night. Their was a look of sympathy on Hendi's face and asked the question anyone would ask "What's wrong?" He was trying so hard not to go into her mind.

"Nothing." Sakura replied still in her miserable state.

Hendi couldn't take it anymore and saw what was wrong the likes of which nearly killed him. His only thought was 'How could a father do that to his own daughter? He should go to prison for such a crime like that.' Sakura realized that Hendi knew just at the look of his eyes she hoped beond all hope that this would stop. Hendi knew that hope was budding in Sakura's mind and he decided to water the bud. "I'll tell the Hokage what happened and something like this will not happen again."

Hendi was off in a blink of an eye there was a loud male scream as Sakura's father was being arrested and charged for rape. Sakura now could be at peace now that monster of a father could be brought to justice. Hendi teleported back to the training ground and started to train both Sakura and Mei to become as strong as they could be. Kakashi came two and a half hours late to find all three of his genin team all sweaty and exhausted looking. The three of them looked at Kakashi as he explained on what the objective was. The three of them had been working on teamwork for about two hours now. With a start they decided to do their move that they had been practicing. Hendi and Mei would come up and attack him directly while Sakura would come from behind taking the bells. Kakashi smiled as he realized what was going on and when he was about to sudastute away he found that he couldn't. It was to late for him to relies that he was trapped by Hendi's eyes. Kakashi only thought was that 'I thought he could only read minds not control people.'

The mission lasted a few seconds but it was enough for Kakashi to relies that threes three genin were a force to be record with. The three of them passed extremely easily. The three of them had probably surpassed the sanin when the three of them were at the genin level. Their was an overwhelming sense of pride that he had picked the right teem to train. The three of them had surpassed all expectations for the genin level. Kakashi knew for a fact that the three of them would become great one day. He would be remembered in the history books for bring the person who trained the next legendary three. The three of the ate lunch at the spot where Mei had set aside for them after the exam. Mei was easily predictable and chose her favorite ramen stand. The three of them were happy with each other more than anyone could believe.

'If Sasuke was here he never would have cared that I was raped by my father just for the sake of it. Mabey Hendi isn't as bad as I thought he once was.'

'Hendi helped me more than I'll ever know he probably will be a good husband.' Mei thought

The only thought that Hendi had was 'I'm glad the two of them are grateful to me but I will not charge a favor in return.'

This was the true meaning of teamwork relying on each other. Blaming themselves for a failure and not taking any credit for themselves when there was a success. I learned this lesson well especially when I was the scapegoat for a big loss. There is a lesson to be learned in everything. Teamwork trust love friendship theses shape the world in so many different ways.

The first few missions were the most boring missions from the thought of the teammates was that theses missions were nothing but glorified chores. After chasing Tora about twenty times the three were getting agitated and demanded a better mission.

There will be a big supprise next chapter i hope you like it. Next chapter the Wave ark and Hendi's roots


	5. jurney to the wave

Hay I'm finally back sorry about the previous updates it was run away plot line gone to hell in a hand basket I adopted this story from Fox night, still a good auther, abd I probably never will own Naruto. This is by far my longest chapter for this story 1795 words

* * *

Saratobi was getting very annoyed at the start of the day but this was ridiculous demanding a C-ranked mission was unheard of by gennin fresh out of the academy but theses gennin had exponential power and skill not only individually but also as a team. Saratobi wondered what this grand team would be like without Hendi's intervention. Mei would probably never have unlocked he Sharingan and just know the Shadow clone jutsu while Kakashi trained Sasuke alone. Sakura would never have taken being a Konoichi seriously until it was to late and Sasuke would just be a spoiled little brat. Reluctantly he agreed to give team 7 a lower C-ranked mission. He called in Tazuna and gave them his protection. Which he insulted by saying "Theses brats look rather weak and would run at a moments danger. The tall one looks remotely strong even if you say theses four are strong I'll believe it when I see it." While Tazuna was speaking this Hendi was reading his mind and what he saw appaled him to the highest degree 'to bad the rest of my people are dead killed in was and surprisingly they sent me the runt of the litter to theses people I am strong but compared to anyone else that were in my clan I was the weakest. Wait why did I remember that? Am I slowly begining to regain my memories?' Hendi thought.

'Somthing about this Tazuna person seems to not add up Hendi is looking at him with a very curious look. That isn't to be taken lightly.' Mei thought while she was giving a curious look to both Hendi and Tazuna.

"Team 7 we will meet up in one hour at West gate. Dissmissed." Kakashi staited lazily

Hendi started to run to the place where he first came to this planet to find who he really was. Slowly but surly he remembered he was in a choir and was the runt of the entire family but now the last of his people in the entire world like he cared about that, now he never wanted to leave a place where he called home ever again. All he wanted to do was to protect Mei from all harm and danger that was in the village. The more he kept running to the sight the more slowly the memories came back to him. He remembered his older brother having so much power that he was able to bring music out of no where but now it seemed to him like it had been a trick of his mind that served no purpose in his old home but now it seamed like it could be useful here. Slowly making his way threw the wreckage not looking for anything in specific but not knowing what in the world he was looking for. Near the middle of the wreckage he saw something shinny that caught his eyes. He had found the disk he remembered and started to transfer the chakra into it. The disk made a sound and surprisingly it actually worked as a weapon. A smile proceeded his face as he skipped around to find the right and loudest of the songs on that disk. He finally found it the loudest song. It had the shrillest of soprano and the deepest of basses and everything in between. The song was a perfect mix and the right things for attacking papooses. As well on the same disk he found a powerful hypnotic song. A smile came across his face as he put the disk in his weapon pouch. Mai came threw the trees just after he pocked his disk Mai saw the grin and expected it was best if she did not ask anything. Slowly they packed while enjoying the time they had together. The hour time limit they had quickly passed as they threw the last things in a sealing scroll. The couple quickly made their way to west gate where Kakshi was a little bit behind schedule. When the three of them were starting to wonder what was taking him so long he appeared and Hendi gave him a look that would kill him if looks could kill. Team 7 was shortly on their way to the wave and and their first S-ranked mission. The team and Tazuna were walking at a blistering 1.5 miles an hour extremely slow in ninja standards. Both Mei and Hendi were ready for anything from bandits to S-ranked criminals discussed as bandits while Kakashi was reading his smut. When the team finally reached to where the demon brothers were hiding both Mai and Hendi struck the puddle. Hendi took out one of his disks and just said "Secret jutsu Sound of Hypnosis." that song was a primly a low bass song and with the right amount of Chakra it could be hypnotic and put people to sleep. Kakashi looked stunned for a second as that speed he would only expect Jonin and above to wield but the jutsu he used was at least a B-rank. Hendi and Mai bound the two and Hendi woke up the two from there hypnotic sleep. The one remark he had "You can take one of three options you can live and tell us everything and travel with us and we can see if we can get you into Konoha. The second is you don't cooperate and we will eventually kill you or we can just kill you." The two looked at each other for a second and spilled the beans everything they knew. Hendi looked like he was deap in thought and muttered to himslef "looks like I am going to have to use that jutsu to bring down two of the seven. We might run into a third with Kasame running free."

True to his word he released the demon brothers but Kakashi was sceptical at first but his suppositions were cut short when two of the legendary swords came flying by one was owned by abuza the other Kasame. Zabuza's rough voice straited "I now know why the demon bothers failed a Shatingan Kakashi."

Kakashi just smiled and shook his head no and he pointed to Mai and Hendi who were very much ready for a full out assault Hendi had his hands on two of the loudest disks he had and ready for a full out music assault while Mai had her Shatingan blazing. Almost without warning Hendi did Music style Chorus of a thousand angles. An extremely destructive justu and very dangerous to thouse who get in his way it could kill the opponent in one clean hit but surprisingly to Kakahi he did not kill them but only wounded them and knocked them out. He then blasted the trees where a fake hunter nin was stationed but insted he toned it down a little bit. just to knock her out. Hendi just smiled and Kakashi that thoes two justu did not take that much chakra at all but in power he used S-ranked in destruction D-ranked in chakra and B-ranked in control thus making it an A-ranked jutsu. Surprising everyone Hendi took out another disk and said in a quiet voice sound of rebirth. Trees started to go back where they were and everything that was destroyed came back to life. Shocking Kakashi once more. Sakura was petrified at the shere power those jutsu had it would have been bad if he crashed landed near Iwa or an enemy of the leaf he would kill them or not capture them and show them mercy. What was just seen is that he was mercifully to his captured enemies treating them right talking with they like they were old friends that havent seen each other in a while. His true heart was seen here in theses acts even the most experienced shinobi wouldn't show mercy like this maybe he had a reason why he spared there life all of them would probably find out later when they reached Tazuna's house. The journey was almost over when they defeted both swordsmen and captured them alive. About a day later Zabuza and his apprentice woke up after a long rest and found there surrounding was deffenetly not a prision but of a spacious house. Zabuza groggily getting up he herd Kasame's and Haku's laughter boom up from downstairs and Zabuza thought ' I don't ever remember Haku of Kasame laughing like that ever before.' The closer he got to the downstairs the louder the laghter became. When he finally came down the steps Hendi decided to make a smart remark by saying "Looks like sleeping beauty finally decided to show himself. I know all of you are wondering why you were spared I have one reason I know of you past in the hell hole you once called home and I have to say if the Mizukage didn't get wind from a wannabe swordsman you would have succeeded in overthrowing him. The real reason why I spared your lives is that I saw my own family destroyed before my eyes and I hate killing some one who is not deserving death besides that Konoha needs some water specialists. And from what I have seen of you Zabuza you treat you aprentince like she was your own daughter and no I already have a girlfriend she was the one with the satingan blazing when you where knocked out."

Each one of them got a good laugh from Zabuza's expense but it was short lived when Inari came in the room. He did his little rant on how Gato was going to kill all of them and how sad he was without his father figure. Mai bashed him on his head and yelled at him that he didn't know pain was when the entire village was against you and trying to kill you. Needless to say Inari ran off to a spot by the sea he sat there while he cried himself to sleep. Dawn seemed to come very early the next morning after Hendi had to hold Mai as she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Hey I hope you liked this chapter I only have one question and I would like feed back. Do you like the way this chapter was formatted or the way the other one was?


End file.
